


艳遇

by Tangye



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 女装攻，不适别看
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 84





	艳遇

——

Sebastian的意识逐渐回笼时，才发现事情好像不大对劲。

他在酒吧第一眼就看中了这个女孩。女孩有一头漂亮的金色卷发，比天空更蓝的双眼，虽然身材比起一般女孩来说略有些过于健壮，但一张精致又天真的完美脸蛋直直戳中了Sebastian的兴奋点。

他就是喜欢金发碧眼的女孩，这个审美标准已经被朋友们嘲笑过很多次俗气老套，但Sebastian总能找到合心意的姑娘。

Sebastian长相迷人，眉宇间蕴着一种东欧风情，对待女性温和有礼又不失热情，在他怀里流连过的女孩络绎不绝。他有信心能得到她的青睐。

女孩穿着红色长裙，踩着高跟鞋坐在吧台前，她捏着一只玻璃酒杯的杯脚，百无聊赖地晃荡着琥珀色的液体，里面有一只橄榄随着她的动作摇晃。Sebastian看着她，直到灼热的目光被女孩发现，女孩饶有兴趣地抬起酒杯向他致意，然后嘴唇抿了一口酒液，口红沾在了杯壁上些许，若有似无地印着她两片唇瓣的形状。

他盯着女孩蔚蓝的眼，女孩朝他笑了笑。他猜他们已经达成了某种由眼神传递的协议，成年人之间由荷尔蒙滋生的吸引力，按照惯例，他应该上前搭讪，随意地攀谈几句，然后搂着姑娘的腰在最近的酒店开一间房，度过完美的一夜，第二天一拍两散。

然后呢？

Sebastian模糊地想起来，他好像同她喝了很多酒。他酒量不怎么样，继而晕头转向地被女孩扶着，去了酒店，开房，她去洗澡，然后她裹着浴巾，又解开，好像不太对劲——

很热，下面黏黏糊糊，有东西在顶他，进入他，有一点胀，但很舒服。

“清醒了？”男声贴着他的耳骨传来，“别夹这么紧，你要把我吸出来了……”

这个声音在几个小时前曾是略微有些柔和的音调，听起来像是比较偏向中性的女声，而现在抛去一切伪装，又能认得出来的确是低沉的男声。

Sebastian猛地一激灵，什么都想起来了。他被这个人从身后抱着，阴茎顺畅地在他的屁股里来回抽插，那根粗长的东西顶到了一处地方，使得Sebastian没忍住呻吟出声。

他还是不太清醒，但总归知道一开始陪他开房的是个女孩，而不是这个能轻松把他搂进怀里操他屁股的男人。

他浑身无力，只能任由男人摆弄，撅起屁股去迎接那根莫名其妙的肉棒。快感来得太突然，就好像是藏在体内又忽然喷薄而出，而身后人的阴茎就是钥匙，横冲直撞地在他的肠道里戳弄，像是要将他完全钉在床铺里一样用力。

Sebastian被顶得向前耸去，又懵又爽，不知所措地接受突如其来的从脊椎骨传来的酥麻感。丝绸质地的床单抓不稳，他挣扎着想向前爬，又被男人按得很紧，牢牢钉在了那人的胯下。

“呜啊啊、放、放开我……”Sebastian被操得眼前发白。他甚至感觉到自己被快感刺激得流泪，眼泪划出眼眶就被男人吻去，他感觉奇怪，于是挣扎，“放开我——你骗我！骗子！咿啊、停嗯啊啊啊——”

男人他说出第一句话时便加快了顶弄他的速度，疯狂耸动着下体，将Sebastian两片臀瓣撞得晃动起来。他操干身下人的速度越来越快，每一次都整根拔出到只剩一个顶端留在穴内，然后再猛的插入，用力到连两颗囊袋都快要被塞入后穴，龟头顶端抵得很深，布满青筋的柱体不断与紧致敏感的内壁摩挲。Sebastian受不了，压抑不住自己的叫声，只能随着男人的动作不断呻吟抽泣。

“我骗你？骗你什么了？”男人笑了起来，毫不客气地捏着Sebastian的下巴，一边疯狂地插着紧致水润的肉洞，感受着阴茎被紧紧夹着、与肠道摩擦带来的灭顶快感，一边饶有兴致地问，“我说过我是女人吗？”

Sebastian咬着牙承受着男人愈发放肆的侵犯，用所剩无几的理智费力地思考着，可男人坏心地重重顶上他最受不了的那一点，龟头还抵着前列腺处捻转摩擦，Sebastian再也想不了其他，愈来愈多的快感让他连续地尖叫呻吟。他抓住男人的手臂，发现那条手臂上的肌肉比他健壮多了，撇过头，蒙着泪水的双眼看着男人利落的金色短发与完美的脸庞，终于忍不住一边哭喊一边让他慢一点。

“呜呜呜啊啊走开……呜呜你、强奸！强奸犯——哈啊——”

Sebastian挣扎时踢到了床脚一块布料，是男人随意扔在一旁的裙子，男人拉过那块布料，隔着红裙用手握住Sebastian已经吐过一次精液的下体。

男人在他的后颈狠狠咬了一口，漫不经心地回答：“你自愿搭讪我，自愿跟我开房，算什么强奸？大点声，小婊子，你叫得真好听，叫得我更硬了……”

Sebastian被他侮辱性的称呼喊得眼泪流得更凶。

肉嘟嘟的白皙臀瓣被男人的腿根拍打，肉洞里分泌出的肠液与前一次射在里面的精液被挤出，溅落在床单上。

男人一手捏着Sebastian的胸肌一手隔着裙子快速撸动他可怜兮兮地沾着点白浊的阴茎，前端传来的快感随着男人操弄他的动作不断向大脑冲击。布料的粗糙感不同于手掌，Sebastian意识到那就是今晚男人引诱他时穿着的红裙，羞耻感使得他忍不住用力夹住后穴，妄图将男人的东西挤出体外。

男人“嘶”地倒抽一口气，停顿了两秒，继而抬手狠狠扇了一下Sebastian的屁股，在上面留下一个通红的手印。Sebastian没有任何防备，被打得疼，忍不住发出一声痛呼。

“你想把我吸出来吗？嗯？”男人咬着牙说，然后猛地一顶，将Sebastian顶得向前滑出一截，“小荡妇这么想吃精液？是不是？这么会吸，以前还吃过多少个男人？”

Sebastian听清楚他的话，拼命摇头，脸上的泪痕在床单上胡乱擦拭。他呜咽着想反驳，又被操得大脑无法快速运转，只能前言不搭后语地委屈地说着男人是第一个这样对待他的人。

男人轻哼一声，吻了吻Sebastian柔软的脸颊，又用嘴唇去碰他纤长的睫毛，动作温柔极了，下身却依旧毫不留情地捣得那个肉洞不断发出咕吱水声。

Sebastian感觉自己要被那根粗壮的阴茎劈成两半，一半反抗挣扎，一半又不得不沉迷于此。在此之前他只跟女人做爱，从未有过这样的被狂风暴雨般的快感席卷的感受。

那根东西太大了，好像要把他的小腹顶出一个弧度，身体仿佛成了一个可供男人亵玩的性爱玩具，阴茎在穴里凶狠的操弄着，肠液滴滴答答地顺着交合处滑下，就像个女人，被操得出了水。Sebastian第一次感觉这样强烈到无法忍耐的情潮，大腿根几乎抽搐起来。

他好像快射了，下体不自觉地去主动摩擦男人的手和红裙，顾不上考虑这条裙子在几个小时前还令自己神魂颠倒。

Sebastian感觉到身体快要变得不属于自己了。他的整个肉体被男人紧紧搂在怀里，大部分皮肤都沾染着男人的体温，男人一边帮他撸动阴茎一边挺腰操他，本就累积过多的快感再度从下身蔓延，粗度和长度都难以想象的性器在他身体最柔软的地方放肆地横冲直闯，竟然比刚才更加激烈。Sebastian又怕又爽，双手紧紧捉住男人的胳膊，指尖不自觉地用力，在凸起的肌肉上留下一道道抓痕。

男人的呼吸愈加粗重。他狠狠揉捏着Sebastian的胸部，另一只手不再理会他硬挺的阴茎，紧紧抓住Sebastian的腰，以前所未有的力度捅进他的身体，又快又狠，像是要生生将他整个人钉在自己的性器上。

“啊、太深了……呜呜嗯救、救命、太快了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

Sebastian睁大眼，眼前像是被蒙上了一层白雾，快感在脑海里爆炸，他浑身酥麻，胡乱呻吟着，音调越来越高，到最后嗓子干涩得快要冒烟，只能发出急促的气音。

他的一只脚本能地去勾住男人的小腿，却因为汗湿又滑了下去，Sebastian瞳孔涣散，无神的看着酒店房间的天花板，盯着天花板上悬挂的玻璃灯，模糊又晃荡。他的身体不受控制的痉挛，脚趾蜷缩了起来，无力抵抗汹涌而来的快感。

太超过了。最后他什么都叫不出来，后穴乖顺地吞吃男人的阴茎，空白的意识里突然意识到自己快要被男人操坏了，他动了动嘴唇却无法将求饶说出口，只能流泪。

他受不了，忍不住挣扎着向前爬，做出动作的大腿带动了后穴内壁，里面的阴茎被肠壁裹的更紧，而Sebastian更能感受到自己的肉壁正在热情地含着男人的阴茎，男人任由他爬出几厘米，然后猛地捞住他的腰，挺胯，狠狠操进深处。

Sebastian被这一下顶得眼前发懵。他已经被操得神志不清，早已在男人的攻势下射了出来，精液黏在了自己的小腹上，又缓慢滴在床单上。

后穴越缩越紧，男人一边咬着Sebastian的耳朵说着一些污言秽语，一边忍着肉壁挤压带来的灭顶快感，阴茎用力挺动了几十下，他低吼一声，龟头抵在深处的一块软肉上，顶端的小孔张合一下，浓稠的精液全部冲进Sebastian身体深处。

Sebastian失神地僵住身体，仰起头，感受着男人的精液打在内壁上。

他被一个陌生男人操了屁股。还被内射了。

停在高潮余韵中的Sebastian在茫然中忽然意识到了这一点。而不等他有所反应，男人埋在他屁股里的东西再次逐渐抬头。

“宝贝你真棒，你的小屁股好会吸……我操得你爽不爽？你舒不舒服？嗯？”男人低声轻柔地说着，像是情人间缱绻的低喃，“多做几次，好不好？宝贝屁股这么棒，应该给我怀个孩子……”

Sebastian被他随意说出的淫词浪语吓到了，有一瞬间真的以为自己会怀孕，手脚并用想要爬开，却因为浑身无力而再次被男人搂进怀中。

他不记得做了多少次。最后他的屁股里慢慢都是男人的精液，那个可怜的肉洞被操得合不拢，于是粘稠的液体一股一股地流下。Sebastian实在承受不了更多，他怕真的被男人操死在床上，于是最后几次他用嘴帮男人解决，男人一边操他的嘴一边反复说着自己的名字，要Sebastian记牢，然后射了进去，不准他吐出来，于是Sebastian就哭着咽了下去。

他感觉自己浑身上下全部灌满了男人的精液。

Sebastian浑身酸软，哭累了，最终晕了过去。

距离那次荒唐的一夜情已经过去了两个月。

Sebastian第二天醒来之后发现自己的里面被清理干净，而那个诱奸他的男人已经不知所踪。他一边狠狠咒骂着一边拖着疲惫的身体回家，到家之后再次昏睡过去。过了几周，就将这件事完全抛之脑后。

反正被男人操一顿也不影响他继续找女人做爱，只不过多少会觉得没有那天那么爽。那种几乎要被带上天堂的快感，估计以后再也不会感受到了。

同时，也给他留下了对身材高大的金发女孩的阴影。

Sebastian几周前向Evans集团投的简历得到了回应，电话那头的工作人员礼貌地请他明天来公司面试。

当Sebastian穿着一身正装被带去总裁办公室时，感觉到一丝丝不对劲。

他推开门，看到里面正坐着的一个男人，金发碧眼，长着一张直戳他兴奋点的完美脸蛋。

Sebastian木然地看着他的脸，又看了看男人办公桌上摆着名牌，上面写着：集团总裁 Chris Evans。

助理按照总裁的吩咐，悄悄关上了门。

反锁。

——fin.


End file.
